moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Painkiller - Teoria
Witam. W mojej debiutanckiej teorii prosto z CP Wiki przedstawię wam moją tezę na temat Painkillera - polskiego shootera z 2004 roku polegającego na wybijaniu potworów zamieszkujących czyściec, w tym także samych generałów armii Lucyfera w celu pójścia do nieba i spotkaniu się w skórze martwego Daniela Garnera z nieżyjąca już żoną (Oboje zginęli w wypadku samochodowym). Ale do rzeczy - Możecie mówić, że ta gra jest tylko prymitywną sieką, ale według mnie w tej produkcji kryje się coś głębszego. Dotyczyć to będzie misji występujących w grze. Ja, Hobbit100, zapraszam was na moją teorię o jeszcze mroczniejszym obliczu rodzimej produkcji... CMENTARZ Pierwszy poziom, jaki stanie na drodze głównego bohatera. Cmentarz, jak to cmentarz - mroczny i ciemny. Jednak to nie scenografii będę się czepiał, ale muzyki lecącej w tle, gdy nic się nie dzieje. W jej trakcie można usłyszeć liczne krzyki, bełkot, a nawet płacz. Zupełnie, jakby nieumarli rycerze, których tu spotykamy, nie byli jedynymi mieszkańcami zbiorowej mogiły... KOMPLEKS ATRIUM Ten klasztor nie jest specjalnie straszny i dziwny, tak samo jak przeciwnicy - mnisi z toporami, którym nie widać twarzy. Samym atrium trudno to jednak nazwać, gdyż za jedyną rzeźbę można uznać ogromny posąg Maryi na końcu poziomu. Sam dokładnie nie wiem, czym są atria, lecz mimo to ciekawią mnie te liczne beczki z prochem na obydwu dziedzińcach... KATAKUMBY To wykopalisko podziemnego grobowca... dużego grobowca. Na etapie spotkać można dziwne stwory rzucające czymś, co wygląda na noże, a także odmienionych rycerzy sprzed dwóch misji. Na poziomie na końcu występuje też nieśmiertelny mini-boss, przy którym miałem więcej trudności, niż z Luckiem w ostatniej misji. Poziom, nie licząc licznych otworów na trumny i tego, że wejście do podziemi jest, nie wiadomo dlaczego, zablokowane przez materiały wybuchowe, nie jest specjalnie straszny. Jednak soundtrack mi się nawet podoba... KATEDRA Ten wielki kościół jest po prostu większą odmianą Atrium, gdyż występują na nim prawie ci sami przeciwnicy. Jest to też jeden z tych poziomów, który zaczyna się od razu od walki. Z powodu licznych otworów na trumny poziom ten przypomina też Katakumby. Tu także pojawia się kolejny (i ostatni) miniboss w grze, choć mini bym go nie nazwał. Jednym z jego ataków jest potrząsanie kolumnami w dużym pomieszczeniu wewnątrz katedry. Właśnie wtedy możemy zauważyć, jak wielki jest to budynek - gmach katedry jest tak wysoko, że nie widać dachu (!). Sam soundtrack także zasługuje na uwagę - w tle słychać min...konie! Coś w tym jednak jest, gdyż czasem w Danii składano Bogowi w ofierze konia, gdy zbudowano np. kościół. Przypadek? ENKLAWA Poziom wieńczący pierwszy rozdział gry walką z największym bossem w całej grze - Nekro Gigantem. Na tym okrągłym cmentarzu znajdują się liczne nagrobki i kapliczki, w których możemy się schować przed jednym z ataków ogromnego bossa - tornadem. Ogółem taka sobie mapa, jednak sam gigant wygląda nieco groteskowo - ma kolce zamiast nóg i nosi łańcuchy oblegające jego wielometrowe cielsko. WIĘZIENIE To według mnie najmroczniejsza mapa w całej grze, co już widać po obrazku przedstawiającym poziom, na którym widać krzesło elektryczne. Soundtrack jak i bitewny, jak i ambientowy też jest niezły, szczególnie ten ambientowy, który nawet twardzieli doprowadzi do ciarek na plecach - jest on taki mroczny i tajemniczy. jest to też pierwszy poziom, na którym spotykamy pierwszych "współczesnych" przeciwników w postaci grubych gangsterów (bunt więźniów ?). W końcu to więzienie. Największa niespodzianka czeka jednak na końcu. Jaka? Wybierzcie poziom trudności Koszmar lub Trauma, bo tylko na nich ten poziom jest dostępny. Szkoda. Powiem jedynie, że "niespodzianka" ta jest związana z karą śmierci... BUDYNEK OPERY Poziom dosyć ciekawy - otóż nie zaczynamy w tytułowym budynku, tylko w...zaułku obok opery. Czyżby bohater nie mógłby tam tak po prostu sobie wejść? Co do soundtracku - w tle słychać jakieś upiorne jęki, jakby ktoś lub coś ćwiczył lub usiłował śpiewać. Jednak odgłos ten nie ma żadnego źródła - nie dochodzi on ani z kotłowni, ani z korytarzy, bo nawet w głównej sali nie zobaczymy żadnej kostuchy to powodującej. Oprócz ninja i samurajów, bo te właśnie stwory tam spotykamy. Ciekawe, co oni robią w operze? I ciekawostka - główna sala w budynku wzorowana jest na Wiedeńskiej Operze Państwowej. Porównanie zobaczycie na Painkiller.Ugu.PL. WARIATKOWO Więzienie było mroczne, to w takim razie psychiatryk jest strrraszny. Wizytę w nim mogę opisać tak: Jest noc. Na dworze ulewa i burza. Stoisz przed obskurnym budynkiem z cegieł na odludziu. Główne drzwi są zamknięte. Okrążasz więc budynek i znajdujesz w altanie podziemne przejście do wariatkowa. Idąc przez nie, na powitanie wylatuje ci duch. Kościsty, obnażony, lecący w twoją stronę duch. Przelatuje przez ciebie. Jednak na razie nie jest on niebezpieczny...na razie. W końcu docierasz na parter budynku. Nad tobą rozpościera się klatka schodowa. Jednak jest to jedynie początek dziwactw i niespodzianek, jaki na ciebie czeka. Twórcy zadbali tu o realizm - po wejściu do środka deszcz ucicha, jednak nienaturalne jest już to, dlaczego, gdy jesteś w środku, psychiatrykiem regularnie wstrząsa małe trzęsienie ziemi. Przeciwnicy zaś to pozbawieni kończyn żywe trupy i ubrane w kaftany bezpieczeństwa psychopaci. W samym budynku jest ciemno jak w...no właśnie, gdzie tak ciemno jeszcze jest ? Soundtrack też robi swoje, gdyż trzeba go usłyszeć, by go ocenić. Powiem jedynie, że jeśli się wsłuchacie, usłyszycie też...pozytywkę. Jak by jednak nie było, prawdopodobnie nigdy się nie dowiemy, co skrywa ten etap i co się tam musiało dziać... OŚNIEŻONY MOST Pierwsza plansza dziejąca się w "lodowych górach", jak je nazywam. Jest to, a jakże, olbrzymi most zawieszony nad równie wielką przepaścią. Śnieg i lód jest wszędzie, zaś na samym poziomie występują przeciwnicy z opery w odmienionej wersji. I nie, nie wiem, jakie zastosowanie miałby ten "most", gdyby istniał w świecie "normalnym", ale podejrzewam, sądząc po licznych kontenerach, dźwigach i taśmociągach, że to jakaś placówka przemysłowa. Poziom zawiera też pewne odbiegnięcia od monotonnego ubijania potworów - przejażdżkę wagonikiem i lot na dachu wózka podróżującego nad przepaścią. Zaś sam soundtrack to głównie (według mnie) jakieś "Tut Tut", jakie wydają statki podczas zbliżania się do portów. Czyżby kiedyś ta przepaść była olbrzymim jeziorem a most - portem ? MIASTO Straszna mapa, którą w skrócie mogę opisać jako zrujnowane średniowieczne miasto. Wszędzie, gdzie się tylko obejrzymy, widać śmierć i pożogę. Wszędzie widać powieszone i zmasakrowane ciała wiszące sobie nad ulicami, a przeciwnicy to żywe trupy pozbawione połowy głowy rzucające w nas swoim własnym mięsem, nekromanci i wiedźmy latające sobie beztrosko nad płonącymi budynkami. Można przez to przypuszczać, że miasto zostało przejęte przez jakiś szabat akolitów, choć mogło też zostać wybite przez dżumę, gdyż w jednym z momentów na etapie natykamy się na uliczkę, w której znajdujemy niezniszczalne trumny, z których później "wykluwają" się nasi znajomi z wariatkowa z odmienionymi skinami. Ich wygląd można porównać do rzeczywistych ofiar dżumy. Również katakumby, które zwiedzamy pod koniec misji, to istny labirynt pełen ciemności i trupów. Zaś soundtrack może konkurować z tym z więzienia i wariatkowa, bo nawet ten bitewny może przerazić niektórych. I coś ode mnie - daję głowę, ale czasem w tle słyszałem też takie "ojć!", jako efekt dźwiękowy ze... Scooby Doo. I nie, nie żartuję. I jakkolwiek by nie było, poziom ten będzie jednym z tych najbardziej tajemniczych... BAGNO Jest to druga walka z bossem w grze - dużym (choć nie tak ogromnym jak Nekrogigant) stworem, którego trudno opisać z wyglądu, choć to nawet nie dziwne, gdyż na niewielkiej wysepce na tytułowych bagnach panują niezłe ciemności. Walka z samym bossem jest dość skomplikowana i długa, więc mapa bardziej frustruje niż straszy osoby chcące zdobyć wszystkie karty Tarota. Tajemnicą jednak jest to, jak bohater bez uszczerbku na zdrowiu dostał i wydostał się na tę wysepkę - wejście do wody odejmuje życie. Ciekawe ? PERON Jeden z poziomów, dla których tworzyłem tę listę. Jak mówi sama nazwa - jest to stacja pociągowa. Zaczynamy w kanałach, przechodzimy przez stację i poczekalnie, by móc dotrzeć do magazynów z pocztą i zakończyć tą misję. Ciekawostką jest dla mnie soundtrack - jest on nie tyle ambientowy, ile przerażający. Jakby skrywał on coś głębszego...Sam poziom zaś dzieje się (częściowo) w realiach I Wojny Światowej, gdyż na poziomie występują żołnierze i pociągi z tamtego okresu, choć można też spotkać rzeczy, których wtedy nie było - automaty z colą, ruchome schody czy elektroniczne tablice z rozkładem jazdy (przyglądał mu się ktoś kiedyś ?). I gdy tak sobie pomyślimy, jakie męki cierpieli żołnierze walczący w tamtym czasie na froncie zachodnim, łącząc to z ich obecnością i muzyką w misji, to robi się z tego (jak dla mnie) dość poważna sprawa. Więc jak myślicie - zwykły etap czy może coś głębszego ? OPUSZCZONA FABRYKA Jest to jeden z zablokowanych leveli, jeśli gracie na poziomie niższym niż Bezsenność. Sama fabryka ma mocny klimat postapokaliptyczny. W tej misji znajduje się wiele przestrzeni, do których nie mamy dostępu jak np. liczne kominy wysokie niekiedy chyba na kilometr. Co do przeciwników bez zmian - nadal występują żołnierze (Niemieccy) z I Wojny Światowej, komandosi i "szturmowce" z granatnikami, z czego większość stanowią ci drudzy wraz z ich "elitarną" wersją. Jednak największe wrażenie wywołuje u mnie muzyka - ta bojowa jest bardzo energiczna, a ta spokojna - no cóż, powiem jedynie, że w jej tle słychać w głównej mierze upadające metalowe rulony. Jakby zdarzył się tam jakiś wielki wypadek, ale kogo to obchodzi, w końcu to czyściec. Ciekawostką dla mnie jest jednak to, że z niektórych kontenerów na etapie wypadają wrodzy żołnierze, zupełnie jakby ta cała fabryka, zanim stała się opuszczona, produkowała...ludzi. BAZA WOJSKOWA Welcome to wojo, czyli prosto mówiąc, kolejne przebijanie się przez uzbrojonych w broń palną szaleńców i nie tylko. Poczynając od ciężarówki wojskowej (którą bohater prawdopodobnie się tu dostał) przez silos rakietowy i lotnisko a na hangarach i koszarach kończąc - ta oto jest baza wojskowa. Przeciwnicy ci sami z wyjątkiem żołnierzy w "nowoczesnej" wersji, + czołgi i działa przeciwpancerne. Ta część piekła chyba naprawdę chce się nas pozbyć. Na całym olbrzymim terenie bazy znajdują się liczne pojazdy i samoloty, a także rakieta bojowa. Ostatnio zaciekawił mnie też soundtrack, gdyż zwykle myślałem, iż zawiera on tylko bębny i trąby, jednak jak twierdzi użytkownik Michałos w komentarzach, podobno da się też usłyszeć jakiegoś gościa mówiącego po Polsku. No cóż, były polskie nagrobki, to i musi być polski głos, ale z niczym takim się nie spotkałem. RUINY Kolejna walka z bossem kończąca 3 rozdział gry. Jest nim Thor, jednak w każdym razie to nie ten z Avengersów. Starcie rozgrywa się w jakimś dole, w którym znajdujemy się wraz z różnymi zabudowaniami, a przynajmniej ich szczątkami. Co do bossa jest on niezniszczalny i wpierw trza zniszczyć jego młot, by można było go uszkodzić. Gdy to zrobimy, to daję słowo, ale on zmienia wygląd. Chyba, bo w tych ciemnościach nic nie widać. Rozmiary bossa też były kiedyś dla mnie ciekawostką - kiedyś widziałem go tylko na małych obrazkach z tyłu opakowania z płytą z grą, gdzie zdawał się być z 2 razy wyższy niż Nekro Gigant. W rzeczywistości jednak jest on 2 razy mniejszy. Po za tym czy ktoś się kiedyś przyglądał tym ruinom ? ZAMEK Średniowieczna budowla, dobra odmiana po czasach wojen i wojska. Ponownie jesteśmy w lodowych górach w twierdzy przypominającej taką pewną budowlę z Będzina. Tam natrafiamy na gospodarzy (którzy swoją drogą nie powinni żyć już od 700-800 lat), którzy rzucają przeciwko nam artylerie w postaci katów i piekielnych psów. Tak oto zwiedzimy "zewnętrzny pierścień", wnętrze zamku i lochy. Muzyka też niczego sobie. Ogółem przeciętny level i pierwszy krok do Alastora. PAŁAC Tutaj bardziej egzotyczne klimaty - bliski wschód. Okres, do którego trafiamy, to czasy średniowiecznych krucjat, gdyż na etapie występują templariusze i...to właściwie tyle, jeśli chodzi o czasy poziomu. Soundtrack - nic wielkiego, doskonale wpisuje się w klimat arabskiej fortecy. Jedyna niespodzianka czyha na koniec. Jaka ? Przejdźcie level, to się dowiecie. Tylko radzę się wam uzbroić... BABEL Tak oto trafiamy do biblijnej wieży mającej sięgać do niebios. Poziom jest właściwie taki sam, jak poprzedni - znów bliski wschód w średniowieczu i ci sami przeciwnicy. Jedyną nowością są piekielne psy kamikaze i taki jeden kat na koniec. Poziom bardzo mi przypomina Troję z filmu o tym samym tytule. Po za tym niebo jest takie...gwieździste. Prawdopodobnie też Babel jest wieża, na której stoczymy walkę z Alastorem, jednakże... LAS A to odmiana ! Po arabskich zamkach natrafiamy na las przypominający jednak bagno. Jak tu trafiamy z "pustynnych krain", nie wiem. Nie wiem też nic za bardzo o etapie po za tym, że można w niego zagrać jedynie na Traumie. Wiem jedynie, że jego soundtrack nie jest jakiś specjalny, tak samo, jak nie ma nowych przeciwników. A szkoda, bo twórcy mogli się postarać dla graczy przechodzących ten poziom trudności... BASTA Pojedynek z przedostatnim bossem w grze. Walka z tym przerośniętym połączeniem gargulca i smoka może być zbyt wymagająca dla niektórych. Ale w końcu to boss. Mógłbym powiedzieć, że walka z nim dzieje się na Babelu sprzed 2 misji, lecz przed bossem jest jeszcze las, a niebo w walce z Alastorem jest czerwone jak krew. A te niebo w Arabii było nocne i piękne. Zakrzywianie rzeczywistości przez twórców ? MIASTO NA WODZIE Poziom dosyć ciekawy. Widać tu gołym okiem wyraźne inspiracje Wenecją - Poziom ma podobną architekturę, a budynki są poprzecinane wodą. Ba ! Nawet niektóre budowle z Wenecji zostały tu dodane ! Na tym kończą się ciekawostki - Poziom jest taki se, przeciwnicy też (gangsterzy z więzienia). Tak samo jest z muzyką, choć muszę przyznać, że mnie ona nawet zaciekawiła. Oprócz tego różne malowidła na ścianach dodają koloru mapie, na której dominuje pomarańcz i beż. DOKI Witamy w porcie, miejscu niebezpiecznym i ponurym. Stąpając po wysokich na pół kilometra dźwigach, walcząc z pijanymi marynarzami, a na wizycie na statku kończąc. Soundtrack to też przeciętna muza. Jedynie przejażdżki windą na dźwigi dają jakąś epickość. Podobno również kontenery rozsiane po różnych częściach doków są podpisane po Polsku. STARY KLASZTOR Lądujemy na wyspie, na której położony jest tytułowy klasztor i inne należące do niego budynki. Klasztor niby jest stary, ale stary to mało powiedziane - cała wyspa to jednak wielka ruina - trzeba poruszać się skokami, uważać pod nogi i zręcznie dreptać po przewróconych ścianach. Przeciwnicy to w głównej mierze mnisi i heretycy (a może inkwizytorzy ?) z pochodniami. Soundtrack też mi się podoba - są to jakieś zniekształcone chóry. Poziom wyróżnia się również tym, że na początku zamiast punktów kontrolnych mamy zbierać poukrywane tu i ówdzie pentagramy. Właśnie dlatego niektórzy nienawidzą tego poziomu - nie ma jak odnawiać sobie zdrowia (oprócz dusz), gdyż to właśnie punkty kontrolne są "główną" apteczką. Podobno również jest to ostatni etap na drodze protagonisty w drodze do piekła, ale jest jeszcze jakiś tajny poziom...ale o nim opowiem, gdy skończę pisać teorię...Czyli teraz. PIEKŁO Nareszcie, nadszedł czas na zakończenie teorii i samej gry. Tak oto po kilku tysięcy trupach trafiamy do piekła, które zostało w grze przedstawione dość oryginalnie - trafiamy na jałowe ziemie, na których dzieją się bitwy z różnych okresów naraz - tuż obok średniowiecznych zamków i katapult natrafiamy na karabiny i okopy z czasów I Wojny Światowej. Zewsząd otaczają nas zniszczone budynki i odgłosy walki nie mające swego źródła. Walczymy tu duchami potworów, z którymi się spotkaliśmy podczas naszej krucjaty. Giną one po jednym strzale, więc nie z nimi problemu. Chodzi tu jednak o to, by zabić 66 agresywnych dusz - gra traktuje je jako normalne dusze do uzdrawiania. Po zabiciu dostatecznej ilości wchodzimy w tryb demona i wreszcie możemy dorwać się do samego Lucyfera. Plansza się wtedy zmienia na jakieś równiny bez zabudować, a sam Lucyfer - no cóż, trudno opisać jego wygląd po za tym, że z powodu trybu demona świeci się na czarno-czerwono. Walczy on szablą, i tyle mogę o nim powiedzieć. Taktyka i walka z nim wydaje się prosta, ale nie łatwo jest odbijać jego meteoryty puszczane z nieba na naszą głowę. Jednak gdy odbijemy nie meteor, ale jego miecz w jego stronę, pokonujemy ostatecznie władce Piekieł. Po tym wystarczy udać się przez okopy do gwiazdy i oglądamy zakończenie mówiące, że Daniel - główny bohater gry - będzie musiał jeszcze trochę się pofatygować po czyśćcu. Chyba, że gramy na Traumie. W każdym razie tak dotrwaliśmy do końca, przez cmentarze, jaskinie, militaria, wyspy i inne miejscówki. Dzięki za przeczytanie pasty i na razie... A TERAZ CZAS NA TAJNY POZIOM ! Poziom ten jest możliwy do odblokowania tylko na traumie. Występuje on tuz przed starciem w piekle i jest, jakby to opisać...dziwny. Zupełnie, jakby główny bohater zażył spora dawkę LSD - trafiamy do jakiegoś zamku wiszącego sobie w nicości. Przeciwników jest tylko paru, na dodatek z powodu ich pozycji nic nie mogą nam zrobić. Sam poziom polega nie na zabijaniu, ale na zbieraniu ukrytych portretów twórców gry. Wymaga to umiejętności parkuru, ale tylko tak da się odblokować przejście do następnego poziomu. W każdym razie nie wiem, co twórcy zażywali, że umieścili ten poziom w swojej grze. Jednak jest z tego niezły Easter Egg...Nawet... Kategoria:Opowiadania